domofandomcom-20200214-history
Patch
The format for this page is still being worked on. Leave any comments or suggestions on the page. Maintenance times: * Aeria: Wednesday, 4:00 PM PST * GameTribe: Wednesday, 9:00 AM to 11:00 AM CET. Latest Updates For '''upcoming content', refer to SSF's Release Dates.'' {| border="0" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="3" width="100%" |- valign="top" | style="width: 50%;" | Aeria (NA) Latest patch - May 13th, 2009 (http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=398640): *Taxes reinstated in Collington, Darkdale and Eversun City Current events: * Eversun Event * Easter Quest | style="width: 50%" | GameTribe (EU) Latest patch - 11 May 2009 (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=16172): Extraordinary maintenance * Fix: Missing Life Quests NPC * Reversion of the change to level 61+ experience rates Archives {| border="0" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="3" width="100%" |- valign="top" | style="width: 50%" | Aeria (NA) 2009/04/29 (http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=384494): *Change to Seizer's Palace items http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=384578 *Change to Demon Tower box items *Temporary removal of tax in Collington, Darkdale and Eversun City http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=366920 2009/04/21 (http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=368788): * Crash bug fixes * Skill Spring dupe fix * Cherry blossoms added to major cities * Seizer's Palace prizes changed 2009/04/15 (http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=362188): * Fix for Demon's Tower titles * Fix for login issue 2009/04/10 (http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=356918 http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=358066): * Event: Easter Quest * Feature: Armorer, Weapon Upgrade Merchant * Quest: Poetry Tale * Quest: Demon's Tower * Quest: Tier 3 quests Chess Master and Councilman Reese (they are bugged as they do not give points) 2009/04/01 (http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=348560): * Eversun Event: PK zone disabled 2009/03/25 (http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=341452): * Events ended: Valentine's Day and Catch Me If You Can * Fix to MMORPG Event Vault Vortexes 2009/03/18 (http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=334240): * Feature: Same-gender Marriage * Several fixes (see link) 2009/03/04 (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/2388): * Quest: Confusion Dance Chapter 3 * Quests: Harry Hare (Mount Babel) and Jenny (T1) * Pet: Modification for Spectre Protector * Several fixes (see link) 2009/02/11: * Event: Valentine's Day 2009/01/21 (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/2206): * Feature: Spectre Protector level 50 cap 2009/01/14 (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/2175): * Event: Catch Me If You Can Event * Feature: In-game Item Mall * All Christmas events ended 2008/12/22 (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/2029): * Event: Christmas quests (The Red Kidnapper, Cake Expert, The Missing Christmas Gift Box, Snowball Fight, Fragrant Christmas Eve) 2008/12/08 (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1927 & http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=226205): * Map: Mount Babel * Feature: Pet Evo3 and mount system * Feature: Marriage * Feature: Merchant Life Quests * Feature: Potential Development (level cap raised to 65) * Feature: Lair bosses * Quest: Lovers' Missions * Several skills have been changed * UI changes (options window enlarged, inventory lock, skills icons, team flag notes) * Auto-fly 2008/11/26 (http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=213613): * All Halloween Quests have been removed (including the pumpkins in town) * Summer of Love ended * Test of Courage ended * Searching for Autumn ended * Numerous fixes (dancer qualification, Mecha Suits) 2008/11/12 http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1747: * Guild capacity increased to 768 guilds per server (broken - not working) * Event (change): Eversun Event made into a PK zone * Various items fixes (Witch I Costume, Merchant Spring description) 2008/10/29: * Quest: Searching for Autumn 2008/10/22: * Event: Get That Saddle Back * Event: Enchanted Pumpkins: Out of Control! * Event: Kit-Cat's Candy Quest 2008/10/15: * Quest: Big and Little Recycling Brother (Dragon's Den) (http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=190258) * Glitch: Hunter's Additive Arrow (http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=191137) 2008/10/10 • Version 13 (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1491) * Feature: Trade channel * Event: Eversun Event * Glitch fix: Pet auto-attack 2008/09/17: — 2008/09/10: Regular maintenance. (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1344) 2008/09/03: — 2008/08/27 • Version 10 (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1295) * Feature: Platinum Prodigy * Feature: Duck Keeper 2008/08/20: — 2008/08/11 • Version 9.5 ''': (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1182) * Event: Summer of Love '''2008/08/04: * Map: Dragon's Den (http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=153934) 2008/07/28: Regular maintenance. (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1083) 2008/07/21 • Version 7.5 ': (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1043 & http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1045) * Feature(?): Tax Hike in Eversun City , Darkdale and Collington * Quest: Singsong Fairy * Quest: Guild Mission '''2008/07/21 • Version 7 ': (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1007) & http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1010) * Job: Merchant * Quest: Confusion Dance Chapter 1 and 2 '''2008/07/07: Regular maintenance. (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/962) 2008/06/30: — 2008/06/23: — 2008/06/16 • Version 6.5: (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/830) * Quest: Jason * Quest: Scholarly Hermit 2008/06/09 • Version 6: (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/794) * Job: Dancer * Quest: Bucky the Thief * Quest: Stupid Fish * Quest: Reginald * Quest: Big Frankie * Quest: High Priest * Quest: Greedy Cat * Feature: Pet auto-attack 2008/06/02: — 2008/05/27 • Version 5.5 ''': (http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/709) * Feature: Arena * Feature: Mailbox * Feature: Seizer's Palace * Quest: Old Man Shaun's Dog * Quest: Mirror Quest Mission 7 * Map: Foggy Forest * Map: Blakatoa Peak | style="width: 50%" | GameTribe (EU) '''2009/04/22 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=681&game=domo&lang=en&from=0 http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=15740): * Maps: Bigbeam and Bigbeam City * Quest: Wu Hai's Love Letter * Quest: Selling-Flower Sister and Her Brother * Quest: Brothers' Argue * Quest: The Soul-Lost Boy * Quest: The Lost Herbal Wine * Quest: Blood Sucking Orchid * Quest: The Newbie Taoist Qien Zhe * Quest: Qiou Yuanshan's Request * Quest: The Crazy Dogs * Quest: Yi Lian's Request * Quest: Zue An's Dish * Quest: Bo Pingyun's Request * Change to level 61+ experience rates * Fix: Friends list bug * Titles bonuses activation * Event ended: Easter Quest 2009/04/08 (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=15409): * Event: Easter Quest 2009/03/25 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=676&game=domo&lang=en&from=0 & http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=15107): * Feature: Tricksy Turtle's Lair 2009/03/11 (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=14856): * Quest: Poetry Tale * Events ended: Valentine's Day and Catching the PuPu 2009/02/18 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=671&game=domo&lang=en&from=0 & http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?p=148029): * Feature: Tigerman's Lair * Quest: Councillor Reese 2009/02/11: (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=14226) * Event: Valentine's Day * Quest: Defend Emperor Gang * Quest: Master Scholar 2009/01/21 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=658&game=domo&lang=en&from=0 & http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=13683) * Merchant Life Quests * Crossbone Swordsman's Lair * Event: Catching the PuPu 2009/01/07 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=653&game=domo&lang=en&from=0 & http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=13232) * Marriage * Lovers' Missions * Potential Development (up to 63) * All Christmas events ended 2008/12/17 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=649&game=domo&lang=en&from=0 & http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=12854) * Event: Christmas quests (Christmas Day, Super Christmas Cake, Santa Claus is Coming, The Red Kidnapper) * Event: Newbie event * Quest: Instance quest Demons' Tower (in Phoenix Tower) * Pets: All Special Edition pets are now obtainable from vending machines 2008/12/03 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=632&game=domo&lang=en&from=0) & (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?p=127633): * Pet: Bird Pet * Map: Mount Babel * Quest: Rice Cake Rabbit is falling in love * Quest: Rice Cake Rabbit's lover Isabella * Instance quest: Chest Master 2008/11/19 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=621&game=domo&lang=en&from=0 & http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=12289) * Feature: Pet riding system * Feature: Inventory security lock * Feature: New passive skills, new skills level cap, new skills animation; some skills' effects have been changed. * Quest: Confusion Dance Chapter 3 * Various minor graphic and gameplay tweaks (icons reworked, skills descriptions, options fixed) 2008/10/04 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=616&game=domo&lang=en&from=0 & http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=11986): * Event: Training Your Courage * Event: Making of a Carp Flag * Event (ended): Get That Saddle Back 2008/10/16 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=600&game=domo&lang=en&from=0 & http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=11378): * Event: Get That Saddle Back 2008/10/08 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=596&game=domo&lang=en&from=0 & http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=11184): * Event: Making of a Carp Flag Ended * Event: Newbie Quest Ended 2008/09/24 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=574&game=domo&lang=en&from=0 & http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=10636): * Event: Newbie Quest 2008/09/18 * Event: Master Refiners (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=10442) 2008/09/17 (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=10387): * Event: Dragon Invasion in Eversun * Event: Summer Keeping * Event: Making of a Carp Flag 2008/09/03 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=544&game=domo&lang=en&from=0 & http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=9988): * Feature: Seizer's Palace 2008/08/27 (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=9722): * Glitch fix: Dancer's Life Quests * Quest: G-Cup title 2008/08/20 (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=9484) * Quest: Protect Darkdale Mine 2008/08/06 (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=9086): * Event: Five-Rings Quest 2008/07/24 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=486&game=domo&lang=en&from=0 & http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=8592): * Map: Dragon's Den * Quest: Big and Little Recycling Brother * Quest: Hermione's Adventure Team 2008/07/09 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=398&game=domo&lang=en&from=10 & http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=8251): * Quest: Star of Flying Pupu 2008/07/02 (http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=8053): — 2008/06/25 (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=377&game=domo&lang=en&from=10 & http://forum.gametribe.com/showthread.php?t=7775): * Job: Merchant * Quest: Confusion Dance Chapter 1 and 2 * Quest: Sammy's Mistress, Old Man's Dog 2008/06/06: (http://www.gametribe.com/gt/news.do?dispatch=read&id=361&game=domo&lang=en&from=10): * Quest: Jason * Quest: Scholarly Hermit Category:Dream of Mirror Online